Wingless
by Nanopanda
Summary: Las mejores decisiones se toman sin pensar, o eso creo! Desde que vivo con un grupo de chamanes me he dado cuenta de que sea como sea será un caos! El Shaman Fight es mi oportunidad para hacer realidad todos esos sueños estúpidos que nadie creía importantes, es ahora o nunca! Muajaja! Escrito en primera persona, solo por experimentar un poco ! *Risa de hamster maligno* Ren/OC
1. Prólogo Breve historia de mi misma!

_Capítulo 1_

Mi nombre es Ann Dragendreperen, y esta… es mi historia.

Nací hace doce años, en un pequeño pueblo del norte de Europa, me crie pasando frío y disfrutando de unas puestas de sol impresionantes. En mi tierra, las leyendas de dragones siempre han sido una pieza central de nuestra cultura, como un eje en torno al que gira nuestro carácter y nuestra historia. La mayoría de la gente piensa hoy en día que no son reales, o que confundimos lagartos con murciélagos grandes… pero yo sé que eran reales. Tan reales como tú o como yo.

Lo sé porque soy un chamán. Soy la primera en mi familia y nunca les he contado mi secreto, pero a estas alturas, no creo que nada los sorprendiese. Me consideran una loca de remate, de esas excéntricas que hablan con duendes y toman té con las hadas. Qué culpa tengo yo si los duendes me roban los calcetines y las hadas son tan amables? Algo tenía que hacer así que me informé y conocí a gente que estaba muy puesta en el tema.

El primero fue Kai, un chico mucho mayor que yo al que le divertía ver lo desesperada que estaba porque alguien me entendiera. O al menos no me mirara como a una loca. Me enseñó que los espíritus y los chamanes son capaces de muchas cosas juntos, gobiernan sociedades, curan enfermos y todo eso que hacían los gurús de antes. La verdad, no me gusta pensar que me he equivocado de época, pero si hubiera nacido unos siglos atrás, sería la persona más importante de mi tribu… y no la rara de la clase.

En fin, los años pasan y poco a poco me doy cuenta de que no estaré plana para siempre y que las burlas dejan de tener sentido cuando empiezas a valorarte por tu propio valor y no por el valor que otros te puedan dar. Kai me habló de la lucha de chamanes, un torneo en el que el ganador se convierte en el rey de los chamanes! Imaginaos! Podría hacer todo lo que siempre he querido! Y les callaría la boca a los idiotas de mi clase…! Me contó que para participar, hace falta un espíritu acompañante, así que me puse manos a la obra en la caza y captura de espíritu.

La idea de colgar carteles por todo el pueblo de 'se busca, espíritu acompañante, fuerte, y con asuntos pendientes' no me resultó más que cómica y la desestimé en cuanto mis padres me dejaron claro que nadie iba a entenderlo. Ellos los primeros.

Cada tarde salía a dar un paseo por las islas. Aquí en Noruega, tenemos islotes gigantes llenos de árboles gigantes y paisajes que quitan el aliento. Los bosques que rodean mi hogar son tan impresionantes como los acantilados, los riscos y los fuertes vientos. A mi madre le daba un pitango cada vez que llegaba tarde…! No encontré nada en meses! Y eso que iba hablando en voz alta, avisando de mi pura y noble condición de chamán…! Quizás por eso me gané el apodo de _drage__n__dreperen_, significa cazadora de dragones. Desde que empezaron a llamarme así, me sentí tan auténtica como la vida misma.

A los cuatro meses, cuando ya había decidido que participaría en el Shaman Fight sí o sí, lo encontré. Al principio fue duro de seguir, entre que es un espíritu y que es un dragón, me costó la vida entablar contacto con el ente! Pero al final encontré su punto débil y conseguí que me aceptara como amiga. Cuando Kai vio que mi espíritu acompañante era un dragón, no dejó de reír en media hora, siempre tan exagerado…! Me contó que para entrar al torneo había que viajar hasta Japón, donde se llevan a cabo las eliminatorias. No sabía nada más así que decidí buscar un compañero de intercambio para tener coartada. Fue duro esquivar a todos los pervertidos, pero al final encontré a un chico llamado Manta, que vivía en Tokio y me hice su amiga. Al principio me sentí mal por usarlo como un medio para lograr mi objetivo, pero cuando nos hicimos amigos vi que no estaba mal, porque no era mentira que me caía bien.

Total, que en menos de un año tenía espíritu acompañante, y estaba en Japón, lista para unas eliminatorias en un torneo fantasma! Todo me resultaba tan emocionante que disfruté cada segundo… hasta que conocimos a Yoh Asakura y a su prometida, Anna… ella hizo que mi idealismo y mi fe en mi misma se quebrantara muchas veces, pero nunca me rendí, tenía a Yoh y a Manta para reírme y pasar buenos ratos mientras entrenábamos.


	2. Capítulo 1 Lechugas cancerígenas!

Capítulo 2: Lechugas cancerígenas!

-Cuánto llevamos ya…?- preguntó Yoh con sudor cayéndole por la frente. Yo estaba igual, el clima exasperantemente cálido del verano japonés me estaba matando y acababa muerta la mitad de las veces. Manta consultó su reloj de muñeca.

-Cinco minutos. -informó.

-Aún quedan cinco más!?

-Ánimo Yoh. -mi japonés es en pocas palabras, pésimo, pésimo, de verdad, no se me entiende ni media palabra. Yo lo entiendo pero intento montar las frases en mi cabeza antes de decirlas y nada tiene sentido! Supongo que me llevará un tiempo aprender a decir cosas complejas, así que por ahora me restringiré a decir ánimo Yoh cuando lo veo desplomarse por el cansancio.

-Yoh, Ann, id a hacer la compra. -ordenó Anna saliendo al patio. Al principio fue un poco lío por llamarnos igual, pero era fácil, yo era Ann y ella Anna. Suficiente diferencia como para no confundirnos. Cuando decía aquello era obvio que incluía a Manta. O quizás, si era aún peor, lo pondría a limpiar. Mi nuevo amigo chamán y yo nos miramos y suspiramos, sonriendo por no llorar.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya, así nos dará tiempo a tomar algo en la cafetería que hay al lado del supermercado! -se animó Yoh. Es incansable si lo que esperaba merecía la pena. Manta suspiró y cogió su bici, mientras que nosotros fuimos… sí! corriendo, para no desperdiciar ni un minuto del día sin entrenar!

Cuando llegamos era la hora de la merienda así que entramos a por ese algo en la cafetería antes de hacer la compra. Charlábamos tranquilamente cuando la gente empezó a asomarse a los cristales, exclamando cosas que sinceramente, no terminé de entender. Yoh, Manta y yo nos asomamos, pegando la cara al cristal sin cortarnos un pelo. Fuera, un chico de nuestra edad estaba rodeado por una banda de chavales mayores. A primera vista era obvio que estaba en desventaja, pero cuando empezó a lanzar patadas de kung-fu estilo Bruce Lee, la gente cambió de opinión.

-Yoh! Estás comiendo eso! Es un monstruo brillante! Cómo tú!-Yoh me miró extrañado, a saber lo que le había dicho… me llevé la mano a la cara con frustración. Lo que quería decirle es que tenía un espíritu acompañante, pero a juzgar por la cara que puso entendí que no lo había dicho bien.

-Yo no soy un monstruo… -me dijo extrañado. Manta se hubiera echado a reír de no ser porque el chico de fuera sacó una lanza de la nada y estaba a punto de matar a los camorristas. Es verdad que se habían pasado con él por ser pequeño, pero no era como para cargárselos en mitad de la calle, no veía que estaba parando el tráfico? Yoh frunció el ceño, no iba a tolerar esto, como chamán que era, debía proteger a las personas. Salió de la cafetería mientras Manta me explicaba como se decía lo que yo quería decir.

-Eh! -lo llamó, a través del cristal ni Manta ni yo oíamos lo que estaba diciendo así que corrimos fuera para seguir la conversación sin tener que leer los labios a nadie y de paso hacer un simpa. Ya es suficiente…

El chico se giró con una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta, como si estuviera esperando a que lo llamara. Acaso buscaba bronca con Yoh? Quien podría querer pelearse con el chichipán de Yoh? Miramos a los dos aguantarse la mirada con seriedad. En los ojos de aquel chaval había aburrimiento. Qué clase de persona ataca a los demás cuando se aburre?

-Eres Yoh Asakura, verdad? -preguntó con voz de niño. No podía ser mayor que Yoh, quizás fuese un año menor. Sus dos espíritus aparecieron, lanzando aire en torno a ellos. Para toda la gente fue un shock, una escena confusa, pero para Manta y para mí, era fascinante. Esta era una pelea entre chamanes, lo que yo tendría que afrontar en breve.

-Sí. -contestó Yoh, aún tenía nata en la cara y a pesar de que se esforzaba por estar serio y centrado, tenía una pinta de pachorra increíble. -Detente ahora mismo.

-Bien. Quería verte…! -sonrió él encogiéndose de hombros. -Mi nombre es Ren Tao, y soy el futuro rey de los chamanes.

Aquella afirmación nos dejó colapsado el cerebro sus buenos cinco segundos. Nos miramos entre nosotros, sin entender a qué venía todo esto realmente. Yoh sonrió con confianza, cogiendo uno de los bokutos que tenían los chavales a los que Ren había dejado KO.

-De qué te ríes…? -gruñó el chico cabreado.

-Me gusta tu decisión, pero no puedo permitir que ganes, Anna me mataría…! -a Ren le daba igual todo aquello, tan solo lo sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que charlaba con él aquel chico con auriculares.

-Y qué lo digas…! -confirmó Manta cruzado de brazos.

-Muy bien, te mataré yo primero y así todos contentos! -gritó Ren lanzándose al ataque. Cuando lo vimos ir hacia Yoh la primera idea que me cruzó la mente fue ir a ayudarle, pero esa mirada confiada en sus ojos me detuvo. No necesitaba mi ayuda, al menos no aún. Si se ponía feo intervendría.

Yoh bloqueó el golpe de su lanza, fusionándose con Amidamaru en un tiempo del que incluso Anna estaría orgullosa. Fue impresionante y Manta y yo sonreímos contentos de ver que no lo hacía mal. Ren frunció el ceño, no esperaba que fuera fuerte en absoluto, mucho menos que pudiera bloquear uno de sus golpes. La suerte se le acabó a Yoh y en el siguiente ataque Ren lo llevó directo contra el asfalto.

No pensé que fuera tan rápido y para cuando conseguí llegar hasta él le había hundido la lanza a Yoh en el hombro. Sin molestarme en ser elegante, lo empujé lejos de Yoh, quien se retorcía en el suelo. Manta llamó desesperadamente a una ambulancia, marcando las teclas tan rápido que se equivocó varias veces.

-Y tú quién eres? -me preguntó taladrándome con la mirada desde el suelo. No lo había desequilibrado ni un poquito y se irguió orgulloso.

_-Ann Dragendreperen_. -por fin! Algo que podía decir en mi idioma! Lo miré sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa de felicidad más y gruñó algo en un idioma que sabía no era japonés. -Yoh es mi amigo y no permitiré que comas lechugas nunca más.

-Que coma lechugas… -me miró y supe que le había dicho algo que no debía. Intenté disimular que me moría de vergüenza y lo miré igual de seria que él me miraba a mí. -Me estás tomando el pelo?

-N-no! Es que son… -piensa piensa piensa piensa! -cancerígenas! Sí, muuuy cancerígenas!

Porqué demonios ahora sí se explicarme? En fin, aguantamos unos segundos en los que Ren decidió que era más fácil matarme y punto. Se lanzó hacia mí sin decir ni mu, apuntándome con su lanza y me asusté, obviamente. Un loco sádico venía hacia mi armado con un pincho! Hice la fusión todo lo rápido que pude y esquivé su golpe echándome a un lado.

-Oye no estés confuso! -le grité para que parase. No tenía ni idea de cómo pedirle amablemente que se detuviera, así que fui con todo. -Todos somos amigos, no?

-No! -volvió a atacarme y lo único que se me ocurrió fue saltar todo lo fuerte que pude, lo cual en estado de fusión con un dragón, era mucho. Vi el suelo despegarse de mí a una velocidad que me asustó e intenté no preguntarme cómo iba a no matarme. Lo bueno es que desde allí arriba pude ver la ambulancia. Ren se olvidó de mí, escuchando la sirena. Suspiré aliviada y se me pasó rápido al ver que caminaba hacia Yoh.

-Vamos gravedad! Bájame ya! -grité en mi idioma desesperándome.

Vi a Ren agacharse al lado de mis amigos y supuse que les estaría diciendo algo, por la cara de prepotencia que tenía, algo del estilo 'algún día te mataré, Yoh Asakura, así que hazte fuerte para no aburrirme'. Por fin, mis pies tocaron suelo, bueno, mis pies hundieron el suelo sobre el que aterricé, creando un cráter en el cemento. La gente me miró raro. Otra vez. En fin. Corrí hasta Yoh, notando las piernas flaquearme. Había sido mi primer vuelo y por mucho que me gustase estaba dándome el bajón de la adrenalina.

-Yoh…! Estás bien!? -una de las pocas frases que sé decir en japonés. El chico asintió, con cara de dolerle. Manta me miró preocupado, no sabía dónde se había metido aquel chico tan agresivo y no le gustaba tenerlo fuera del radar. -Tranquilo Manta, no está.

Los de la ambulancia lo cogieron y lo subieron a una camilla.

-Ve con él, iré a contarle a Anna lo que ha pasado, nos vemos en el hospital. -me pidió Manta, haciéndose cargo de la situación. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, era bastante maduro. Más que Yoh y que yo juntos. Lancé una última mirada al lugar antes de que cerraran las puertas del vehículo y me pareció ver un destello en uno de los edificios que rodeaban la calle. Podía ser él?

Sé que era un chico peligroso y todo eso, pero sentía curiosidad. Por qué atacaba a Yoh? Y qué sabía del Shaman Fight? A decir verdad, me desespera no saber en qué me meto, así que mientras Yoh estaba hospitalizado, entre clase y clase, me dediqué a buscarle. La guía telefónica hubiera sido muy fácil, demasiado. Tuve que recurrir a lo que menos me gustaba. Preguntar por ahí.

Iba paseando por la calle, después de preguntar a tanta gente me sentía con ganas de no decir una palabra en todo el día. Iba a cruzar cuando una banda de motoristas se saltó el semáforo, esquivándome de milagro. Me giré con algo de enfado y miré mal al que parecía su cabecilla. Me arrepentí al instante. No porque me diera miedo enfrentarme a ellos, _Skygge_ paseaba a mi lado, sino porque me estaban preguntando cosas e iba a tener que contestar. O no.

Me quedé callada cuando el chico, llevaba un tupé horrible, vino hasta mí con un bokuto al hombro y me empujó sin cuidado. Con la capucha puesta y, desgraciadamente para mí, plana como era, parecía un chico.

-Eh tú! Me has mirado mal…? Hm es eso!? -exigió saber. Me quitó la capucha con la punta de su espada de madera y se quedó parado al ver que era una mujer. Por qué se ponía así? Ah, claro, la caballerosidad. Como la odiaba. -Pe-perdona! No había visto que eres…

-…una chica? acabé por él. -Por suerte, en japonés con que digas 'ella' se entiende que quieres decir una chica. Viviendo con Yoh y Manta me había acostumbrado a hablar de mí como si fuera un hombre. En japonés, yo hombre y yo mujer son diferentes, pero ya me está costando aprender el idioma en general como para ponerme fina además. -No te preocupes.

No era un chico muy guapo, pero la media sonrisa que puso pretendía ser amable. Sonreí de vuelta y decidí que preguntar una última vez no estaría de más. Quizás esta fuera la vez.

-Oye, estoy buscando a un chaval así de alto, con el pelo de punta y cara de querer matarte. Lo conoces? -la banda al completo pareció blanquecer. Así que lo habían visto al menos! Sonreí de oreja a oreja y escuché su respuesta.

-Nos hemos cruzado con él… es ese que tiene ataúdes en su casa? -preguntó el mayor señalando atrás con el pulgar.

-Si, ese. dije con decisión. -Anoté la dirección que me dieron y sonreí felizmente, dirigiéndome allí.

-Piensas ir a verle!? -me gritaron preocupados. Habían salido mal de ese lugar, que fuera una niña pequeña no era muy coherente. -No vallas chica! Está como una cabra!

-Eso quiero entender! -grité despidiéndome con la mano. No sabía si lo había dicho bien, pero tampoco me importó. Miré mi mano donde había escrito la dirección, y luego miré arriba, el edificio había ardido unos meses atrás. Yoh sacó a unos niños usando la posesión. Supuse que estaría vacío más tiempo. Respiré hondo y una vez me fusioné con _Skygge_, salté tan alto que me pasé de largo la azotea a la que pretendía subir. Era demasiado fácil llamar a la puerta y punto, si subía allí podría entrar sin que me viera por alguna ventana.

Vi que me había pasado de frenada mucho antes de tocar el inestable suelo negro. Se desplomó bajó mi peso y caí cuatro plantas hacia abajo. Tosiendo y quitándome escombros de encima me levanté como pude. Tan solo para encontrarme con una lanza frente a mi cara. Allí estaba, lo había encontrado. Me quedé parada, pensando que no había sido exactamente la entrada que planeaba, pero que ya que estaba allí, más me valía explicarme.

-Has venido a que te mate? -me preguntó serio. No parecía cabreado, sin embargo seguía dando miedo. Negué con la cabeza, eso era internacional. No quitó su arma de entre los dos y me terminé de levantar, quedándome a la misma altura que él.

-Quiero saber sobre el Shaman Fight. -vale, es cierto, había estado ensayando la conversación. Más me valía que no se fuera por las ramas o acabaría hablándole de lechugas otra vez. Tragué saliva bastante incómoda.

-Esa es tu posesión? -preguntó con un tono burlón. Fruncí el ceño y asentí. Quería decirle que de un solo puñetazo podía dejarlo inconsciente, pero no sabía cómo así que me callé. Quizás aquello me salvó la vida. -Es patética.

Me encogí de hombros. Se estaba yendo por las ramas! Volví a rencauzar la conversación hacia el tema que me interesaba y me miro serio. Le divertía más insultarme, pero no estaba para bromas. Mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar y puddi puddi, esa canción de anuncios de pudding empezó a sonar, haciendo que ambos nos miráramos sin decir nada. Debía ser Manta, preocupado porque no llegaba a casa.

-Puedo? -pregunté. Ren no se molestó en contestar, tan solo apartó su arma y me miró de soslayo, sentándose en una silla tras la que había una gran pintura china. Así que ya sabía su nacionalidad. -Moshi moshi.

Ah, adoro decir moshi moshi. Me siento japonesa. Manta empezó a gritarme al otro lado de la línea y me aparté el móvil de la cara. Lo sostuve lejos de mi unos segundos, en los que Ren se entretuvo en analizar mi fusión. No pensaba dejar de hacerla mientras estuviera allí, y si le daba por matarme? No, no, tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Si, Manta, ya voy. -seguro que no le dije ya voy, sino algo más como ir o vamos, pero él me entendía, sorprendentemente. -Farvel…

Me despedí sin pensar y me salió en noruego.

-Tu espíritu acompañante… es un dragón, no es así? -me preguntó, aquel chaval no sabía lo que era un interrogatorio. Pensé la respuesta, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Hai.

-De donde lo has sacado? -miró a Skygge con ojos codiciosos y decidí que no merecía la pena jugarme tanto la vida, y lo que era más importante, a mi amigo. Había visto lo que hacía aquel chico con los espíritus, los sometía sin más y los usaba a su antojo. -Es muy bonito.

-Sí, y ya tiene chamán. -sonreí dejándoselo claro de primeras. Ren se echó a reír, dejándome con el corazón en la garganta. De verdad, aquel niño daba mucho repelús.

-Tranquila, no me interesa una simple lagartija…! -sonrió de medio lado y no sé por qué me sentí algo menos incómoda.

-Por qué atacaste a Yoh? -dios mío, una pregunta bien formulada! Estaba tan orgullosa que solo pillé el final de la frase.

-…a su espíritu acompañante. -hm… debería haber prestado más atención. Asentí sin saber a qué estaba asintiendo y él me miró alzando una ceja. -Algo más?

Dijo algo más, pero fue un lárgate en toda regla. Sonreí, pensando que tenía poco que perder por intentarlo. No pensaba que fuera a matarme, ya lo habría hecho.

-Por qué estás triste?

Ren me miró con los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse lo que le había preguntado. No estaba triste, aquello le dio rabia y se puso en pie de un salto. Caminó hasta mí y me agarró de un brazo, sin que mis quejas sirvieran de nada. Me sacó por la puerta y me cerró en las narices. Skygge y yo nos miramos, con la misma expresión de 'qué acaba de pasar?'. Sonreí, no me había hecho daño, no era tan mala persona, solo estaba triste y ahora lo sabía. En ese instante dejé de tenerle miedo y empecé a pensar cómo podría hacer que dejara de sentirse así.


End file.
